Thornwick Family
The '''Thornwick Family '''is a large and highly influential British noble house, dating back to the reign of King Henry VI. History The land that serves as the basis for the family was first given to Cypress Thornwick by King Henry VI in reward for his service to the crown as an adviser on magical affairs. In the thirty years following, the Thornwick Estate itself was built upon the plot of land, during which time Cypress dedicated himself to expansion of the family, forming compacts and arranging marriages between his existing children. By the 16th century, the Thornwick family had become one of the more influential noble houses in the region, though they still remained secretive and mostly uninvolved with local affairs. Though a representative of them was always present in the king's court, any business they conducted was performed via proxy. This remained the status quo until the deposition of monarchical rule in England, which forced the Thornwick family to adapt, placing their proxies in Parliament instead of the court. Once again, they were able to maintain a holding pattern until the major upset that was the Resurgence in the 19th century. Immediately opposed to the idea, the family attempted to delay or even shut down the spread of anti-secrecy sentiments among wizard society, but ultimately failed due to the sheer scale of the movement. The family lent aid during the First and Second World Wars due to the use of magic during both (which they viewed as a perversion). Modern Day Despite being dragged into the open, the Thornwick Family continues to fulfill the same roles it has always done. Remaining politically active, amassing power, producing wizards, and safeguarding their traditions. Members The Thornwick family is divided into three levels. The Familial Core which consists of the direct descendants of Cypress Thornwick and is entirely composed of wizards, the Second Ring which consists of those who are married directly to members of the Core, and then the Outer Ring which is all others associated by blood or bond with members of the Second Ring. The name of Thornwick refers only to members of the Familial Core, but it is commonly used to describe every level of association. The primary duty of the male family head is to contribute a net positive to the family's stock of power and knowledge, and to produce an heir. The role of the female head is to manage the political and social connections of the family. The schooling prescribed to the eldest child of each sex reflects this, though both are schooled in both aspects of the family. Alder Thornwick Alder Thornwick Thornwick Estate While the family's outer ring is distributed across all of England, the inner two reside within the Thornwick Estate, the castle constructed under the instructions of Cypress Thornwick that has remained the seat of the family's power since then. No outsider to the family has seen the inside of the castle, and both it and the land owned by the estate have been declared off-limits to the general public due to the castle defences.